Chairs for improving wellbeing; for example massage chairs, are widely known.
A comfort chair for relieving the vertebral column is known from DE 10 2009 030 390. The chair comprises mechanically adjustable armpit supports, which help relieve the vertebral column. Moreover, the backrest of the chair is designed to be tiltable. A disadvantage of such a design of the chair is that the height setting of the armpit support has to be predefined before use and cannot be adjusted independently by the user when he is in the sitting position. In addition, an effective extension force is closely coupled to the inclination of the backrest.
A chair for relieving the vertebral column is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,356. The chair has an armpit support and a headrest, which are adjustable independently of each other. The bearing surfaces for armpits and head are very small, such that an extension of the vertebral column distributes the entire bodyweight of a user exclusively over a very small surface area. This chair is therefore not pleasant to use.